New World Troubles
by phoenix pheatherz
Summary: Chap. 2 up! Sora is an interdimensional thief who gets stuck in a new place he's never been to before. Now he is forced to cooperate with the inhabitants of this new world to survive. He must learn to become a Spiran. M for language
1. gummi ships are evil

**New World Troubles**

written by phoenix pheatherz

**

* * *

summary**

Sora is an interdimensional thief who's worth more than what it probably took to make Hollow Bastion. One day, his gummi ship breaks down in a dimension that he has never been in before. Now he has to learn to blend in with the people of this world until he can leave yet again. He must learn to become a Spiran.

Age listing: Sora 19, FFX-2 character ages are the same as the game

**

* * *

chapter one: gummi ships are evil.**

"Damn," Sora muttered under his breath.

Sora was lying on the top of his gummi ship, Oblivion. The sun was setting and the wind was getting colder. He had no idea where he was; this is a dimension he's never been to before. Sora had been running away from the DPK until his gummi ship broke down. DPK stood for Dimensional Peace-Keepers, a group of select warriors from many worlds who protect their world from any abnormal imbalances that are caused by a person of another dimension. His old friends, Riku and Kairi, were members of the DPK. They were out to get Sora, for he had stolen a great amount of items from many worlds. He was worth 480 trillion dollars in one of the first worlds he stole from, Hollow Bastion.

"Excuse me," A voice called out to Sora.

"Huh?" Sora turned his head towards the voice.

"Excuse me, but your airship is in the way," A female voice blared out to him from what looked like a red gummi ship.

Sora didn't want to get in trouble in a new world. "Sorry, but I've ran out of power. I can't move it."

"Oh?" The voice replied. "We can help you out! Rikku, go check on it!"

_Shit! Riku's here!_ Sora thought. _I've got to move, fast!_

"I'm on my way!" Sora heard another girl shout to him.

"A girl...?" Sora said to himself in confusion.

"Hi there!" A blonde girl jumped out of the red gummi ship and landed in front of him. "I'm Rikku! What's your name?"

"I'm..." Sora started, but couldn't decide whether or not to lie.

"You're...?" Rikku repeated.

"...Sora," He finished, deciding it didn't matter. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

"So, what kind of airship is this?" Rikku asked, tapping her foot on it.

"It's a gum-" Sora almost blurted it out. "-a gift from a friend."

"I see. You never looked at its insides?" Rikku walked around him.

"I only know how to pilot it," he lied.

"Well, I don't know too much about these kind of airships, but I have a friend who might know something. We'll haul it down there for you, okay?" Rikku smiled.

"Uh...o-okay," Sora blushed slightly. _Who is this girl,_ he thought.

"Alright then, let's go!" Rikku guided him into the bridge of the red aircraft, which he soon learned was named the Celsius, and was in fact an airship, not a gummi ship.

"Nice place here," he commented.

"Thanks," the voice from before replied.

"Huh?" Sora's eyes clicked with another woman's. This woman had one blue eye and one green eye. Her hair was short and brown except for one long ponytail. Her outfit was very revealing, consisting of a white sleeveless shirt, black hot pants, a blue-white cape and a holster that held a pistol. The white shirt had a giant V-shape cut in the middle that went almost completely through the shirt. In the middle was a black heart-like pattern that held the front of the shirt together. In the back was a pink hood. The shirt was edged with lace. Attached to the end of the white shirt was a pink, lace-like material. Around her waist was the blue-white cape, tied tightly and flowing at the side of her hot pants and her leg. Around it was the holster. _Damn, she's hot,_ Sora thought.

"My name's Yuna," the woman held her hand out to him.

"I-I'm Sora," he stuck out his hand and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuna smiled at him. "So where are you from?"

"Me?" he thought nervously. _Shit...where am I from?_ "Uhh..."

"Fru dra ramm yna oui? Rikku, fru ec drec puo?" a freakily-tattooed man hopped around Sora.

"Brother, **drec ec** Sora. Sora, this is Brother." Rikku introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you...?" Sora extended his arm, scared.

"..." Brother took Sora's hand and shook it. Suddenly, the airship blared a loud alarm and red lights flickered everywhere.

"Gullwings! We've got a sphere!" A man exclaimed through the PA system. "It's sending strong signals!"

"Where is it?" A tall, silver-haired woman walked in cooly. Sora's eyes were stuck on her, following the black leather from her chest down to her very revealed thighs. "Who the hell are you?" The woman was now in front of Sora.

"Paine, this is Sora. Sora, Paine." Yuna introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Sora extended his hand for a shake.

"Same," Paine walked past him to Buddy. "Where is it?" she repeated.

"It's at Zanarkand Ruins," Buddy replied. "In fact, it's coming from the dome!"

"But I'm pretty sure Isaaru closed it up before it left...?" Yuna pondered.

"Maybe there's another entrance?" Rikku suggested.

"That might be true," Buddy replied.

"But if there was another entrance, wouldn't you think this Isaaru guy would've sealed that one up too?" Sora brought up. Everyone turned their heads to him and stared at him blankly. "Uh..."

"He could be right," Paine shifted the attention.

"Tidus!" Yuna snapped her fingers. "He's from Zanarkand! He should know!"

"Hey! I forgot about your loverboy," Rikku said. "Brother! **Vimm cbaat yrayt du Besaid**!"

"Yeeee-haaaw!" Brother screamed as he changed the direction of the Celsius to Besaid.

_I haven't seen Tidus in a while..._ Sora thought to himself. _Hmm... I wonder how he's grown. And I hope that crazy tattoed guy won't eat me alive._

**end of chapter one

* * *

**

Took a while to write this. Hope you enjoyed reading it, cause I enjoyed writing it. Plan to update How It All Began soon, when some inspiration comes along. Tell me what you think about the story so I know whether or not the idea was good.


	2. nice to meet you, sora!

**New World Troubles**

written by phoenix pheatherz

* * *

**chap. 1 review**

Sora has landed in Spira after his gummi ship broke down. The Gullwings come to his rescue, but can't figure out how to fix his airship. They plan on taking him to an airship specialist. Also, a strong sphere signal was found coming from Zanarkand Dome, but knowing that the Dome has been sealed after Isaaru left, they decided to fly to Besaid Island and ask Tidus for some help. Sora can't wait to see his "old friend" Tidus again!

Age listing: Sora 19, FFX-2 character ages are the same as the game

* * *

**chapter two: "nice to meet you, sora!"**

Sora was lying on the deck of the Celsius as it flew to Besaid.

_Can't wait to see Tidus..._ Sora thought to himself. _Hmm... if these people are friends of Tidus, then maybe I can stay here and live off of them! They seem pretty rich, so I'll be living great! If I retire now, then I can sell all my goods here and live like a king!_

"Sora!" Rikku ran out onto the deck. "There you are!"

"Huh?" Sora stood up and faced Rikku. "What's up?"

"We're almost at Besaid, so get ready, okay?" she smiled at him.

"Okay," he replied with a smile. "Thanks!"

"N-No problem," Rikku blushed lightly, then went back to the bridge.

Sora stared at the sky, and raised his middle finger up to the sky. "That's for you, DPK! Dumbass Peace-Keepers! You fail at your job!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Paine stood at the door to the deck.

"Ah! N-Nothing!" Sora lowered his arm and quickly ran past her. "Gotta go to the bathroom!" Paine watched him run away before going out to the deck.

"Who the hell is he...?" She said to herself.

Sora ran down to the bridge, meeting up with Rikku, Yuna, Brother, and Buddy.

"What happened to that other kid?" Sora looked around for Shinra.

"He went to take a nap," Yuna replied.

"Kids these days," Brother mumbled. "they should have more energy than us!"

"Hey guys! We're here!" Buddy exclaimed.

"Alright! Bring us down!" Yuna commanded.

_This is it! _Sora thought to himself. _I finally get to meet up with Tidus!_

The Celsius lowered itself onto the shores of the beach. Yuna, Rikku and Sora started to head for the exit.

"You guys aren't coming?" Rikku asked.

"We'll be out soon," Brother replied. "we just have to check on a few things."

"Where's Paine?" Yuna looked around.

"Oh," Sora responded. "she was on the deck when I last saw her."

"I guess she'll come into town when she feels like it," Rikku said. "so let's go!"

The three of them headed off the Celsius and stepped into wet sand. They started heading towards town when a man called out to them.

"Heeeey girls!"

A semibuilt man with dirty-blonde hair walked onto the beach from the docks. He wore a yellow and white jacket that was under a black-bluish apron-vest thing. Attached to the left arm of his jacket was an intricate sleeve that was attached to a gauntlet. He wore black-bluish pants that had zippers where you could remove a portion of the pants, so his right leg had the middle portion attached while his left leg had none. Under those pants he wore swimming trunks. He also wore black leather gloves, yellow boots edged with black, and studs on his ears. What caught Sora's eyes was the silver necklace that he wore, which had the same shape as the black heart-like pattern on Yuna's shirt.

"Tidus!" Yuna smiled and ran towards him.

"Tidus?" Sora was perplexed.

"C'mon!" Rikku grabbed Sora by his wrist and ran to Tidus.

"Tidus, this is Sora! Sora, this is Tidus!" Yuna introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you!" Tidus stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Sora shook his hand. _Damn, _Sora thought, _I forgot this was another dimension..._

"So why are you guys here?" Tidus questioned.

"Well, Sora's with us because his airship broke down, and we're towing it to Gippal," Rikku answered. "and then we picked up a really strong sphere signal from Zanarkand Dome, except it's been sealed off ever since Isaaru left, so we came to see if you knew how to get in."

"I see." Tidus thought for a moment. "Ah! The emergency exits!"

"Hah! I knew you would know how to get in!" Yuna smiled and kissed Tidus on the cheek.

"Aw, is that all I get for helping you figure out how to get what can be one of your biggest finds ever?" Tidus asked.

"You'll get more after you show us where the exits are," Yuna giggled. "then you'll get something special when we get the sphere!"

"Can't wait," Tidus smirked.

"Okay, gross!" Rikku exclaimed. "C'mon, we need to drop off Sora's airship at Gippal's then go for the sphere!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Yuna replied. She held Tidus' hand and the two walked to the airship.

"So what's the story with those two?" Sora asked Rikku as they walked back to the airship.

"Quite a long story, actually," Rikku replied. "I'll tell you on the way to Gippal's!"

"By the way, who's Gippal?" Sora queried.

"Gippal is an Al Bhed, like me," Rikku answered. "he specializes in machinery, so he ought to to know a thing or two about your airship. He's also pretty tough, and has really nice hair... ooh I didn't say that!"

"Sounds like you like this Gippal," Sora chuckled.

"What! No way!" Rikku replied and ran to the airship.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora started to run after her.

* * *

**end of chapter two**

Hope you enjoyed this! I really want to update How It All Began but I think I've pretty much lost interest. Sorry to all of you who've been reading it. I'll try to start playing FFX-2 again and maybe it'll inspire me to finish it. I really want to finish it. On the other hand, you can expect a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic to pop up sometime. Thanks for reading!


End file.
